


Close to You

by gaytriforce



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Poem, Poetry, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Real-life original poem about unrequited love. Gay in a lesbian way.
Kudos: 9





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem, which is pretty out of style for me, but since I’ve been writing like this again recently, c’est içi. Feels weird posting something so personal online, and I’m definitely gonna regret it in the morning. If you really like this for some reason, save it somehow, because I’m probably gonna delete it tomorrow. It’s totally ambiguous, but since it’s about me and my real-life situation, I’ll just put it out there: unrequited gay romance. I’m not gonna tag this heavily because there’s not much to tag. Anyways, here’s this.

Billions of people  
Trillions, maybe  
Over the course of history  
Have known how it feels  
To be in love with someone  
And not have them  
Love you back.  
So how is it  
That the feeling remains  
Ultimately lonely?  
I didn’t understand  
The meaning of “heartache”  
Until you.  
People say  
The not knowing can be  
The worst part  
But I disagree.  
There’s that giddy unknowing  
Excited energy   
Coursing through veins  
Every time you talk.  
I had that  
Until I found out  
That I had no chance  
With you.  
It was  
That heart wrenching sadness  
For a time  
But now  
There’s only wistfulness  
Guilt  
And regret.  
I’ve asked myself  
A thousand times  
If I could change it  
Would I get close to you?  
I want to say I would  
Out of some sort  
Of selfish self-preservation  
But I know the true answer  
Is that I wouldn’t be able to help  
Getting close to you.


End file.
